Daily life of a teenaged Marauder
by sirusly krazy 4 harry
Summary: Lily has been avoiding James for a while... but what happens when they meet in a bathroom..? Why is Sirius always at the library?  And why is Remus always reading romance novels? Who knows when its the Marauders! J/L SB/OC RL/OC mostly Sirius and OC!


The Daily Life of a Teenaged Marauder

Disclaimer: Ok any person with common sense would know why this website was created!

Chapter 1 (Starts at 7th year)

"Oi, Evans!" James Potter called racing after Lily.

Lily Evans, determined to avoid him ran into the 2nd floor bathroom.

_There _She thought _Potter may have done a lot of things, but no way will he ever go in to the girl's bathr-_

The door burst open and James Potter burst in stumbling like a madman.

_Scratch that _she thought _James is a mad man and since when have I called him James or thought? Ugh my brain is confusing me_

"Potter, what are you doing in the_ GIRLS _Bathroom?"

James cheekily grinned at her.

"I've done a lot more crazier things than go in a abandoned bathroom Evans."

"Abandoned? Ho-"

"Moaning Myrtle, ring a bell?"

She stayed silent thinking_ Great of all bathrooms to go into a abandoned one_

"Well what do you want Potter?"

"Actually-"

"No I will not go out with you!"

"But I-"

"No Potter"

"Really Lily, I just-"

"_No"_

James exasperated ran a hand through his hair.

His hazel eyes lights up behind his glasses. While Lily was still staring at him menacingly, He grabbed the back of her head. Feeling her soft impossibly straight red hair, Gazing down on those green emerald eyes he often got lost in.

What came next surprised him, he kissed her. He couldn't help it she was standing there looking scared but irresistible at the same time. He was kissing her. Hard. He waited for her slap.

Lily being incredibly stupid, threw herself at James kissing him back with even harder force, surprising herself and James. Her arms around his neck, pulled even closer to her face which shouldn't have been possible.

He opened his eyes shocked then relaxing he wrapped his arms around her waist. Pulling her in, that way closing all the gaps. Moaning she licked his lips begging for entrance, he let her.

_I'm snogging James, I'm snogging James Potter in an abandoned bathroom I'm snogging James Potter a way I never kissed anyone before_

_STOP THIS LILY YOU ARE BETTER _screamed the logical side of the brain while the other one was cooing and murmuring in her ear.

For once Lily listened to the other side.

They both were so into they didn't realize another person entering in, until…

"I've gone blind!"

James breaking the kiss (unwillingly) looked up to see his best friend Sirius Black shielding his eyes.

James looked back at Lily grinning like a maniac. She looked back up smiling sheepishly. Momentarily forgetting Sirius on the floor, both leaned in for another kiss.

Until Sirius being Sirius said

"Oi, have you forgotten your handsome mate blinded on the floor" he said shielding his eyes again. "James, would you help your amazingly gorgeous friend off the floor and recover his beautiful now ruined eyesight. Why can't a gorgeous man get a break around here?"

"Your also modest too, you know that Padfoot?"

"Thank You"

The door open and a pretty girl with blonde hair and crystal blue eyes stepped in.

"Um Lily I saw you dart in here but I Don't think its class." She said staring at Sirius with lust in her eyes, then she left.

Sirius looked at Lily "Who is that?"

"Um a transfer her names Emily-"

"Well I'll just give her proper tour around the school, I know a good broom closet and Prongs, congrats"

Sirius said running off to 'show' Emily around the school.

"I question your friend's sanity, James"

"You're not the only one… Wait you called me James!"

"Well after snogging you senseless, I thought we should get to the first name basis."

" So what I wanted to ask you…"

" Yes James I'll go out with you."

" Brilliant!"

He leaned down for another kiss soft and passionate this time.

"Lily?"

"mmm?' she said leaning on his chest

"What I really wanted to ask you was if I could borrow your charm notes?"

"Yes" she said laughing

_Oh James… What would I be without you…_

**AN: How cute now before yall go say she be a mary sue its just how would you feel if a very hot guy just kissed and you just realized you were utterly in love with him id be glad to take any questions just PM or review me!  
><strong> 


End file.
